Seventeen and Sexually Frustrated
by macstooge
Summary: Leon wasn't too fond of his boyfriend's friend; Zack Fair. But Cloud had a way to change all of that. LeonxCloud CloudxLeon ZackxCloud CloudxZack ZackxSephiroth SephirothxZack I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THESE FANFICS.
1. Chapter 1

Leon couldn't help but resent his boyfriend's best friend. It seemed that it was the only logical thing to do in his position. Being the cute and ditsy blonde that Cloud was and Zack being essentially the same with black hair, they decided early in the their teens to lose their virginity to each other, so that their first time wouldn't be so bad and they wouldn't have any heart ache. A year after this event, Cloud met Leon, the love of his life. And here Leon was, glum that he had been a year too late to save his boyfriend's virginity. Put off by the whole situation, Leon hadn't tried to have sex with Cloud yet. Though they had been only dating for six months, Leon wanted to take the next physical step, he just didn't know how he could make love to the blonde when he saw red at the mention of Zack.

Cloud couldn't understand why his boyfriend hated his best friend. Leon was polite towards the black haired teen but very abrupt and curt when talking to him. The blonde knew it must have affected the stoic brunette when he admitted that he lost his virginity to Zack but he couldn't believe his boyfriend was acting so childishly. It was a lot harder now that they were all in the same class together, senior year. Watching the bickering between best friend and boyfriend was literally to much for Cloud to handle. Seventeen and sexually frustrated, Cloud couldn't handle being the peace keeper any longer.

"Leon, baby wanna come over? Nobody's home." Cloud asked, trying to flirt with the scarred brunette. Glancing at Cloud, Leon checked if Zack was hanging off the blonde. Seeing only the blonde, the brunette agreed with a small smile. Cloud bent over and placed a kiss on Leon's cheek. "See you at the end of class." The blonde called before taking his seat across the room. Noticing the brunette's eyes still locked onto him, Cloud winked and blew a kiss. Leon raised a gloved hand and made an action as if he caught the invisible kiss. The girls around them in the classroom swooned at the couple's cute actions, gossiping about the two as if they weren't even there.

Leon was surprised when Cloud had invited him to his place with no annoying pestering little fluffy black haired Zack, looming behind him. The brunette had to smile at his boyfriend, enjoying the promise of alone time with the blonde. Barely focusing on the lesson, Leon thought of all the sexy things he could do to his boyfriend, knowing that his parents weren't going to be there to interfere. Also the fact that annoying piece of shit, Zack Fair wasn't invited was the cherry on top. The older boy had to sigh contently, a small smirk gracing his lips.

The blonde watched his dazed boyfriend day dream about this afternoon's private invitation, with a smile. Leon had no idea what his boyfriend had planned, not a single clue. And Cloud was going to keep the brunette clueless until he absolutely had to know the night's plans. He was sure Leon was going to change his celibate attitude. Because Cloud wasn't going to be sexually frustrated any longer if he had anything to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

The school day could not have dragged on any longer. Leon had waited patiently for his first class to end, wanting to walk Cloud to his next class. They may have been in the same electoral/general class but Cloud had picked Biology as an elective whereas Leon had picked Metal Working. It was a good thing that Zack had picked Chemistry as his science elective and was nowhere near Cloud's Biology class or the Workshop. The bell sounded, bringing the brunette out of his thoughts.

Cloud sat at his desk patiently, knowing that Leon would bound over to him as soon as the bell rang. _BRRRRRRINGGGGGG! _There was a loud screech as the brunette's chair was flung back and the boy launched out of it, already halfway to his boyfriend thanks to his long legs and stride. "Hey." Cloud murmured, acknowledging Leon's presence, gathering his books from the desk. "Hey." Leon replied, grabbing the blonde's satchel from the floor. Cloud chuckled and took his bag from his overzealous boyfriend. "So, were you even paying attention in class?" The blonde asked, teasing his brunette boyfriend. Leon cocked an eyebrow at the laughing blonde before responding, "Do I ever?". Laughing, the pair exited the classroom and made their way to the Science building.

When they reached the building, Cloud sighed. It was always at this time that he regretted picking Biology, longing to stay with the brunette. But the blonde wasn't too good with metal working, though he wasn't too bad at mechanics and fixing engines. With a small pout, Cloud sighed again. "If it makes you feel better, it's only an hour and then we have a spare together." Leon offered, trying to console the smaller boy. Cloud merely huffed in response, encouraging Leon to laugh at him. "What!" The blonde barked, a blush heating his cheeks. The brunette merely shook his head and pecked him on the lips before turning to leave. "Hey. Hey...That was a shit kiss." Cloud whined, stamping his foot a little, clutching his satchel to his chest with both arms. Leon turned back to face the blonde with a rare grin on his face. "You did that on purpose." Cloud continued to whine, his full lips twisting into a pout. "Maybe..." Leon murmured in response before dipping his head and kissing the blonde again. This time, Cloud leaned into the kiss, pushing against the brunette's lips eagerly. With a soft chuckle, Leon opened his mouth, allowing the blonde's tongue to entangle with his, not even bothering to fight for position as top dog of smooches. Licking the brunette's tongue with his own, Cloud felt himself moan into the kiss but before things could get too heated, Leon bit the blonde's tongue, ending the kiss.

"Ow. Leon." Cloud sulked, pulling away from the taller boy. "I have to go or Cid's gonna fist my asshole." The brunette explained to his pouting boyfriend. Cloud nodded in acceptance and watched as his brunette boyfriend hustled to get to the Workshop. "I'll be back to pick you up!" Leon called over his shoulder, flashing another rare grin. Cloud nodded again and waved a goodbye to the gradually disappearing brunette. _I can't wait for tonight_, Cloud thought, entering the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ooo! Cloud! Getting some rough loving out there?" A voice called, taunting the blonde. Cloud rolled his eyes at the red headed teen. "Fuck off, Reno." The blonde snapped, baring his teeth at his and Leon's mutual irritating friend. "Oo, bare them teeth for me, wolf. Gets me real hot." Reno called, using his book as a fan. Seating himself, unfortunately, next to the red head, Cloud dropped his satchel to the floor, slumping forward onto the desk. "I hate Thursdays." The blonde mumbled into the wooden top of his desk. "Oh yeah? Why do you hate Thursdays this week?" Reno asked, only mildly interested, seeing as it never really changed from the usual "I want to stay with Leon, I hate Biology, today is so long!". The blonde sighed and responded, "I'm so goddamn horny." Reno's eyes widened as he and a few other of their friends heard the blonde's lusty sighs and admission. "Blondie, don't look now, but I think a few of our friends are eyeing off your ass." The redhead whispered, jokingly.

The blonde lifted his head and saw that in fact two of the Jenova triplets were appraising him from afar, while the other sat silently next to his brothers. Cloud rolled his eyes and turned back to the redhead. "Whatever, those pale freaks are not even attractive. Why would I go for a snake when I have a lion in my bed?" Cloud retorted, his face twisting in a snarl at the thought of sleeping with one of the four sons from the Jenova family. Reno silently agreed, he wasn't too fond of their eerily similar looks, though they weren't identical triplets, not to mention they looked like their older creepier brother, Sephiroth.

Biology had to be one of the worst electives that Cloud had ever picked in his life. Sure he loved human anatomy but why did he have to learn about plants?! He just wanted to cut some animals, maybe a cadaver or two open! Picking up his lonesome satchel, the blonde trudged out of the dreary classroom. He instantly perked up when he saw his brunette lover waiting for him just outside the building. Calling a hasty goodbye to Reno, Cloud ran over to his stoic boyfriend. Leon felt rather than saw the blonde race towards him and braced himself. Just as he turned towards his blonde boyfriend, the boy jumped on the brunette, clutching him close to his body. "Never take me back here. I'll do Metal Working. Please, I can't handle plants." Cloud exaggerated, shaking the taller boy back and forth with his weight. Leon just chuckled at his boyfriend's antics, seeing a lot of similarities between his younger brother Sora and Cloud.

"Come on, I'll save you." Leon whispered, picking the blonde up and carrying him bridal style. "Oh my hero." Cloud murmured, sarcastically, batting his thick eyelashes up at the brunette. "Now, what do you say we go spend our time in the bathroom?" Cloud asked, winking at his boyfriend. Leon looked puzzled for a few moments before asking, "What would we do in the bathroom?". The blonde purred, sexily. "Well, I was thinking of _psst psst psssst_." Cloud whispered into the brunette's ear. Gripping the blonde tighter, Leon nodded his head. "I think we can arrange that." He responded, pecking the smaller boy on the lips.

Leon had forgotten all about his worries with the blonde when his worst nightmare bounded over. "Cloud! I got a spare with you guys now!" Zack called, excitedly alerting them of his news. Afraid of being dropped by an angry Leon, Cloud clambered out of his boyfriend's arms. "That's good, Zack." The blonde responded, smiling at his best friend. "Hiya, Leon." Zack greeted, waving at the now clearly upset brunette. Leon ground his teeth and managed to murmur a tight hello in response. "So what are you guys doing?" The black haired teen asked, oblivious to the clearly agitated brunette. "Well, we were going to go to the bathroom and Cloud was gonna suck me off but now that you're here, I guess we'll just have to go study." Leon snapped, near growling at the bane of his existence. Zack raised an eyebrow but remained silent as the brunette stalked towards the library.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud laughed nervously as he watched the taller boy storm off, kicking each and every obstacle in his war path. "Cloud, does Leon hate me because we had sex?" Zack asked, despondently. The blonde turned to his friend, a conflicted expression on his face. "Maybe." The blonde mumbled, turning away from his younger friend whose eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Ahh, that is so annoying." Zack murmured. Cloud agreed, nodding his head. "Come on, we better start walking or we'll lose sight of him completely." The blonde said, punching the black haired boy's shoulder before running after his angry boyfriend.

Leon hated Zack Fair. Hated. Loathed. Wanted to step on his entrails and watch them squirt bodily fluids. The brunette was usually a controlled storm of emotions but that black haired idiot really pushed his buttons. He couldn't even get his dick sucked without Zack interfering! Cloud really didn't understand how much Leon loved him, having to deal with his best friend all day, every day, each week. School was starting to really become unbearable and he had only been at the high school for six months.

Cloud and Zack caught up to the scarred brunette only to see him snapping and growling at a group of junior students. "No, you can't fucking have a picture!" Leon snarled, looming over the group of females, glaring down at them. This only made the girls swoon though, Leon sighed, forgetting that his fan base was full of masochistic submissives. The tall brunette left the group of girls to their swooning and high pitched shrieks and meandered over to the library. "That is one charming boyfriend, Cloud." Zack commented, the two having watched the scene. The blonde worried at his lip though, clearly concerned for the brunette. "Hey Zack, maybe you shouldn't come to the library with me." Cloud mentioned, trying to be as gentle as possible. The black haired teen nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'll get someone to come pick me up. I'm ditching classes, tell them I'm sick." Zack said, feigning a cough. Cloud smiled and waved goodbye to his friend.

Leon sat in their usual corner of the library, which was secluded and away from the bustling teenagers who frantically tried to get their assignments together, often screaming and shouting in a panicked haze. The brunette drummed his fingers impatiently against the white plastic desk, waiting for his boyfriend and his nightmare to come waltzing over to him. Though, Leon was surprised when he only heard one pair of footsteps approaching him. Looking up, he saw the angelic face of his boyfriend, surrounded by an impromptu halo caused by the halogen lighting. Cloud smiled down at his angry boyfriend before sitting himself in the chair next to the brunette. "Zack's sick." The blonde murmured, placing his satchel on the table. Leon scoffed at the obvious lie but remained silent. "If you want, we can still go to the bathroom." Cloud offered, seeing that the brunette still wasn't happy. Leon stood up, leaving his bag at the table. "Alright." Leon said, nonchalantly as he held his hand out to the blonde. Cloud's mouth twitched in an attempt to hide his smile as he rose from his seat as well.

Cloud led the taller boy to the isolated bathroom, behind the library. "Nobody comes here." The blonde had whispered into his boyfriend's ear. Leon was pretty aroused, he wasn't going to lie. They may not have had sex yet but sucking each other off had become a pretty well known act of the couple's minimal sex life. Entering the filthy, dimly lit building, Cloud pushed the brunette into a stall, locking the door behind him. Backing up against the wooden wall of the cubicle, Leon awaited the sensual assault of his boyfriend. Kneeling in front of the taller man, Cloud rubbed his face affectionately against the hardening groin. Leon groaned, his frustrations melting away in the heated friction of Cloud's cheek against his clothed cock. Cloud smiled, he knew the brunette was just horny and taking it out on Zack and everyone. The blonde tried to undo the brunette's many belts but hummed in annoyance as he couldn't figure out the entwining loops. Leon pulled his white singlet out of his leather pants, grabbing the edge of the shirt and placing it in his mouth, biting it. Cloud watched as the brunette then slipped the belts upwards, letting them sit tightly around his stomach. The blonde had never thought of that, taking in the now free zipper. Cloud tugged the zipper down with his teeth and was opening the brunette's pants when he heard someone enter the school bathroom. Glad that Leon had the singlet in his mouth, the blonde silenced himself.

"Nobody comes here!" A familiar voice purred as he entered the dirty, tiled bathroom. "Alright." an unknown voice replied, following the other boy into the room. "It's disgusting in here." The unknown voice stated, clear disgust sounding in his deep tone. "Seph, seriously. Just fuck me already. You won't let me into your car with a boner." The familiar voice whined. _Seph? Holy fuck that's Sephiroth! _Cloud thought, placing a finger upon his lips to remind his boyfriend to remain quiet. Leon nodded, the shirt still wadded into his mouth. "Zack, it's not my fault that you cum so much. Do you remember how much it cost to get new leather?" Sephiroth stated, reminding his younger lover of the cum stained leather incident. "Oh my god." Cloud whispered.

Zack heard a faint curse and looked into the closed stall behind Sephiroth, seeing his blonde friend kneeling on the tiled floor. Smirking, Zack decided to get the prudish brunette back. "Seph, baby. Fuck me." The black haired teen, moaned excessively. The silver haired man looked at his teenage lover and replied with an arrogant "Certainly.".


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud gagged as he had to listen to the flirting between his best friend and the creepy older man. Zack totally knew he was there and was laying on the dirty talking really thickly. Cloud was just grateful he couldn't see it. Though the same couldn't be said for the gagged Leon who could see just fine through the unexplainably wide crack of the bathroom door. The brunette was still hard from the blonde's teasing and the sexual scene in front of him was like watching porn; dirty and shameful but he still had an erection.

The silver haired man had bent Zack over one of the cracked porcelain sinks. The black haired teen groaned as his older lover ripped his pants down harshly, leaving his bare ass open to the world's viewing or more like Leon's viewing. Fumbling with his own pants, Sephiroth unbuttoned them and pulled his aching cock out. It had been around a week since he had last seen his boyfriend and he needed to relieve himself quickly. This first round of sex was not going to be loving or tender. Zack knew that the silver haired man was almost at his limit and braced himself for the rough entry. Though the black haired teen screamed as his lover slammed his unlubricated cock into his tight entrance, Zack wouldn't have it any other way. The older man always seemed to hit his prostate unknowingly with his length and his rapid pace meant several orgasms even when he was being inconsiderate like this.

Leon couldn't believe that the irritating black haired teen had just taken that monster of a cock with no lube and was moaning. He was thoroughly disturbed by the revelation that Zack might be a masochist. His cock twitching at the scene in front of him, the brunette sighed uncomfortably. Noticing his boyfriend's predicament, Cloud pulled the taller man's cock out of his tight leather pants. Placing a finger upon his lips again, the blonde reminded the brunette to stay silent, thanking God for the wadded material keeping the taller man from groaning. Leon felt insanely relieved as his blonde boyfriend's mouth descended on his straining erection. Cloud felt an involuntary shiver run through his boyfriend's body. Glancing up, he saw the tears welling up in the brunette's stormy grey eyes, his mouth clutching hopelessly at the thin wet material, his cheeks reddening. His own erection painful in his jeans, the blonde set to relieve his lust stricken boyfriend.

Zack moaned as the older man ground his face into the mirror, his unrelenting hips giving no sign of slowing. The younger teen couldn't deny that the harder and the rougher the sex, the more he actually enjoyed the act. It probably had something to do with his first time with Cloud. Remembering their shared sexual contact, Zack let out a breathy moan. The blonde heard the familiar moan, the one he hadn't heard from Zack in over a year and fought not to moan himself, focusing on licking his frustrated lover to orgasm.

"Ugh, Zack." Sephiroth groaned as he thrust into the younger boy's twitching hole. "Uh, uh, Seph!" Zack moaned in response, his face still pressed into the mirror. The older man lost himself in the tight heated entrance of his lover, his hips on auto pilot. Zack couldn't stop his first orgasm as it splattered over the sink's pipes, leaving the teen breathless. Even though the younger boy's orgasm had tightened his muscle around his thick cock , the silver haired man kept the same rough thrusting pace. Zack had to admit, Sephiroth was a great fuck. He just kept going and going, sometimes it was so good that it was bad. They literally had sex for hours sometimes, time slipping away like nothing.

Cloud had unknowingly matched his tongue's pace to the silver haired man's thrusts and the brunette's imagination ran wild. He felt so conflicted as he imagined his own monster of a cock ploughing into Zack's ass. Leon felt dirty but the feel of his blonde's mouth and the sight of the two going at it like rabbits did his head in. Succumbing to the double whammy of pleasure, Leon smacked the back of his head against the tiled wall as he felt his orgasm near. Leon bit into the dampened shirt material as he emptied his load down the blonde's throat. Cloud swallowed the brunette's orgasm, licking his lips in case any had spilt.

Zack the soft groan from inside the closed stall and the faint smacking of lips and knew that the blonde had saved his boyfriend from his conflicted and aroused state. Biting the inside of his cheek, Zack turned his head until he managed to look his older lover in the eye. "B-baby, harder." The black haired teen moaned, his lips pouting in an effort to sway the silver haired man. The older man had no qualms with upping the pace, slamming into the younger boy's prostate like there was no tomorrow. Zack twitched around the member of his lover, feeling his second orgasm coming on strong.

Encouraged by the younger boy's moans, Sephiroth grabbed the back of his lover's head, grinding his face into the mirror again. Zack orgasmed as soon as his cheek hit the glass, the pain toppling him over the golden edge of pleasure. Cloud listened to his best friend as he orgasmed. The black haired teenager sounded just like he did a year ago. The blonde knew, logically, that of course he sounded just like had a year ago, their voices had already broken by then. But he had thought he was special, eliciting those moans from Zack were the foundation of his sexual confidence. Now it turns out that the younger teen gave away those moans to anyone. Leon couldn't think as he slid down the cubicle's shaky wall, his ass hitting the floor with only a soft squeak of his leather. The two lovers still engaged in their physical workout hadn't heard it over the wanton sounds of the younger teen.

Panting heavily, his shirt still wadded in his mouth, Leon reached a gloved hand to caress the blonde's cheek. The blonde leaned into the palm, affectionately nuzzling the leather, accepting his lover's gratitude. Noticing the bulge in Cloud's jeans, the brunette slid his hand downwards to unzip the blonde's pants. Cloud silently tried to stop the brunette but gave in when his boyfriend's hand wrapped around his erection, pumping up and down, languidly. Knowing that the blonde was a screamer as well, Leon shoved two of his gloved fingers into his boyfriend's mouth who nibbled on them in response.

Cloud was glad that the brunette had placed his fingers in his mouth as the slow relaxed pace of the taller man's hand caused the blonde to writhe under his touch. Leon hated hand jobs but he loved the reactions that his hand pulled from the blonde. Cloud arched into the brunette's caresses, biting the slicked fingers. Leon watched as his writhing lover fought not to moan as the brunette hastened his hand's pace. Cloud couldn't hold himself up any longer and slumped forward, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulders. Aroused by the heated breath on his neck, Leon ran his thumb over the head of the blonde's cock, his gloved finger wet with precum. A shudder ran through Cloud's body as he came in thick sticky ribbons all over the leather glove.

Leon watched as the blonde licked the cum clinging to his gloved hand. Sighing, the brunette felt his cock stir again. The blonde couldn't see the newly formed erection of his boyfriend and nuzzled his neck in thanks. Leon embraced the smaller man in a tight embrace, leaning his chin on the blonde's shoulder. _Well fuck_, Leon thought to himself as he watched the two lovers outside the stall still going at it, rampant in their love making. Curious, the blonde looked through the crack as well. Cloud felt the blood drain from his face as he saw the younger teen being ravaged by the older silver haired man. The blonde felt sick to his stomach as he took in the sexual act. _Fucking Zack_, Cloud thought, burying his face into Leon's neck again. "Ah! Baby, harder!"


End file.
